


Cherry Blossoms

by Joyous32



Series: Centuries [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous32/pseuds/Joyous32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying and then waking up in 1832, Enjolras and his friends discover that several of their friends who had not woken up are now present in 1944.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aqua Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of war injuries.

_"All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead"_

_-"The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy_

**1944, Anzio, Germany**

"Mr. Apollo?" A voice called and Enjolras remained still, hoping they would go away. It had been a long few days in the field and he could feel his injured stomach churn. He had been placed into the care of the army doctors, but watched as people were denied help because of the unlikeliness of their survival regardless. Then he watched as others were left for last since their injuries were not serious enough to warrant immediate attention. Honestly, he was lucky that Joly, or Joel Wings as he was called here, was present on the team, otherwise he probably would have been left for dead. "Mr. Apollo, there's an important call from home coming through for you." The man cleared his throat and Enjolras sighed. "He, um, claims to be your lover." At this, Enjolras shot up.

"My ass of a friend." Enjolras groaned and followed the man into the phone room. "Are you aware of what time it is?" Enjolras snapped when he picked up the phone. 

"Hello, sunshine!" Courfeyrac cooed. 

"Yes. Wake me up in the middle of the night and try to get me discharged dishonorably." Enjolras barked back.

"I would've thought that that was something you'd fight for. All love should be legal, Enjolras." Courfeyrac taunted.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, there's already too much being fought for. Besides, we'd only get about fifteen people in the entire world on our side."

"I think that should be an even number, Mr. Angel Apollo." Courfeyrac responded somewhat sarcastically and Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I think you are more tired than I am. Which is impressive seeing as you woke me up in the middle of the night here." Enjolras emphasized and heard Courfeyrac's gasp of realization at his error, then he chuckled. 

"Please. I was hardly going to wait 'til the middle of the night here. And, well, it got you up, didn't it?" Courfeyrac responded and Enjolras groaned, leaning his head against the table in front of him. "Thought so. Anyway, I think I just saw Marius on the television." 

"What?" Enjolras looked over to see the man who had informed him of the phone call still standing there, waiting. "He's dead."

"I thought so too. Combeferre's muttering things about reincarnation as we speak." Courfeyrac announced and Enjolras thought this through. They had lived through death, so why wouldn't reincarnation be possible too?

"Tell him to look into the others as well. In America?" Enjolras finished quietly.

"Yes." Courfeyrac responded and then seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't present.

"Weird."

"Now, Combeferre's talking about them following us."

"Hm. Well, look into it. And don't call me this late again." 

"Yes, lover!" Courfeyrac lilted his voice and Enjolras hung up on him. When Enjolras looked up, the other man was staring in confusion. 

"Sorry. An acquaintance of ours was just found and we thought he was dead." Enjolras explained.

"Sassy acquaintance." The man responded and Enjolras shrugged, heading back to bed. 


	2. Come Home

_"Fall to your knees bring on the rapture_  
_Blessed be the boys time can't capture"_

_-"The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy_

**1944, Anzio, Germany**

As Enjolras ate lunch, he stared out at the soldiers preparing guns, wishing he could be helping. However, Joly had informed him that he would be sent home since his injury most likely damaged an organ. Not that it would stay that way, they had discovered long ago, but in the eyes of anyone watching them, it would look suspicious if Enjolras's life altering injury did not in any way alter his life. 

Suddenly, Joly plopped down beside him, pale as the moon. "Joel, you okay?" Enjolras asked. 

"Yes." Joly replied, leaning his head into his lap. Enjolras offered him his sandwich, but Joly took the apple instead. Typical. "I just treated this patient-well, he died." Enjolras winced. For a soldier, he was surprisingly sensitive to deaths. Even Joly took them better and he had been convinced before their so called deaths that he would die if he touched someone dying. "But, I swear he looked just like Bahorel. And get this, his name was Bob Orel." Enjolras made a face.

"Courfeyrac would love that." Enjolras remarked.

"Yeah." Joly deflated. "Don't make fun of dead men, En-Angel." Joly was quick to correct himself. Enjolras didn't blame him, though. If they weren't in public, nobody bothered using their aliases, so it was easier to fall into that habit than to stop it. 

"No. Um. Courfeyrac and Combeferre said that they swear they saw Marius on the television." Enjolras informed him, having forgotten to do so earlier that day. 

"What?"

"Yeah. I guess Combeferre's looking into reincarnation." Enjolras whispered. 

"I wonder what Marius's name is now. Here." Joly commented and Enjolras rolled his eyes, wondering if his friends would ever learn to ask the right questions. 

"Why was he reincarnated? And why now?" Enjolras added and Joly suddenly brightened up.

"Bossuet and Musichetta could be back! And Grantaire." Joly announced and Enjolras raised an eyebrow in consideration. 

"And Bahorel just died. If we all find each other, we'll have to do it before they all die." Enjolras pointed out and Joly deflated again, sighing. 

"I want to go home with you." Joly remarked and Enjolras looked at him sadly. 

"How do you plan on getting away with that?" Enjolras asked.

"I will be discharged at Christmas." Joly explained and Enjolras nodded.

"A few more months." 

"Yes, but you're leaving within the month. Within the week, hopefully." Joly explained and Enjolras stared. "Um, you could die." Joly pointed out and Enjolras nodded slowly, not understanding why Joly put on a front when they were just talking about reincarnation.

A hand clasped over Enjolras's shoulder and he jumped slightly. Then he moaned, his hand over his stomach. "Sorry." A voice commented.

"'S okay." Enjolras responded, steadying his breathing before glancing up to see George Williams staring down at him. 

"The plane's here to take you home, son." The man remarked, which Enjolras found ironic seeing as he was old when this man was born and still older than him now. Enjolras sighed and stood, shaking Joly's hand. 

"I hope to see you again, my friend. Stay safe." Enjolras demanded and Joly nodded. They both knew Joly was going to survive this. Just like everything else that they had all survived together. 


	3. Burn the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras learns more about Marius and Grantaire's reincarnated selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of deaths.

_"I've got the scars from tomorrow_

_I wish you could see"_

_-"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy_

**1944, New York City, New York**

At home, Enjolras stared forward at the television as Courfeyrac and Combeferre made out. It was easy for Enjolras to tune them out until Courfeyrac groaned and Enjolras winced in disgust. “Get a room.” He finally grunted and heard Combeferre sigh in complaint. Carefully, he glanced over to see them scooting away from each other.

“That’s him.” Courfeyrac pointed to the television as Marius Mercy appeared at the pulpit and began to speak. Enjolras groaned.

“I see his ideology hasn’t changed.” Enjolras commented and Combeferre rolled his eyes as Courfeyrac leaned his head against his boyfriend’s arm. “Woah!” Enjolras jumped up slightly and grunted at the pain in his side as Courfeyrac and Combeferre started. “Who’s that?” Enjolras asked and listened to hear that Grant Grand was being introduced. They all stared jaw dropped.

“Grantaire?” Combeferre finally voiced their thoughts.

“Why would he be on a political debate?” Enjolras questioned.

“He believed in some things, Enjolras.” Courfeyrac reminded him and Enjolras shook his head slowly. “Yes. He believed in you, for one.” Courfeyrac explained further and Enjolras shook his head more rapidly as he stared, speechless.

“How did he die, Enjolras?” Combeferre asked him gently and Enjolras cleared his throat.

“Gun shot. Like the rest of us.” Enjolras explained and heard Combeferre sigh. “Oh god.” Enjolras wrinkled his nose as he listened. “His political opinions haven’t changed either.”

“Well, why would they?” Combeferre shrugged and Enjolras sighed.

“Why are they back?” Enjolras muttered.

“I’m convinced it’s a reincarnation thing.”

“I know that.”

“Yes, but do you know the implications?” Combeferre raised an eyebrow at Enjolras, who stared back in confusion. “I think we are all here again for a purpose. To fulfill our purpose.”

“So, we just pop back into existence like vengeful ghosts?” Courfeyrac suggested and Combeferre shrugged.

“More or less.”

“This is all ridiculous.” Enjolras commented.

“Anything’s possible.”

“Not this.” Enjolras pointed to the television.

“After all that’s happened to us, why not?” Courfeyrac commented and Enjolras looked at him, pressing his lips together.

For weeks after that, Enjolras would stare down the television when Grantaire or Marius would appear on screen. He had discovered that the two were running against each other for the candidacy of a third party and that they planned to come to New York soon.

“They’re coming to New York for a debate.” Enjolras informed Combeferre, who was making himself and Courfeyrac lunch.

“You’re not going.”

“I already paid for it.” Enjolras pressed his lips together.

“Enjolras.” Combeferre protested, but Enjolras didn’t respond as he made himself food. Combeferre rolled his eyes and continued. “You can’t approach them.” Combeferre informed him.

“Why not? What if they remember something? That happens, right? With reincarnation?” Enjolras suggested.

“Well, yes.”

“Maybe meeting me will make them remember.” Enjolras smiled widely and Combeferre stared back sternly.

“And what will you say? That you knew them in a past life that never ended for you though you watched them die?”

“I didn’t watch Marius die.” Enjolras snapped.

“Enjolras. If they remember, all that pain will return. Marius will be determined to find Cosette. Grantaire will go back to his drink and his other obsessions.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I know that they will remember things that nobody wants to remember. Do you remember dying, Enjolras?” Combeferre asked and Enjolras winced. They had always avoided talking about these things. Death. Their old friends. The purpose that was lost. The fading memories of their lives before their deaths and yet, the vivid remembrance of all things that occurred after digging themselves out of their coffin.

“No.” Enjolras responded uncomfortably.

“Imagine the pain if you did.” Combeferre remarked weakly.

“I remember digging myself out of a grave. I remember when I died after that on several other occasions. That pain was just as real.” Enjolras glared back and Combeferre nodded.

“I know.” He responded meaningfully.

“I want to know what they know. I’ll be careful, I promise.” Enjolras explained and Combeferre stared him down.

“Don’t hurt them, Enjolras.” Combeferre demanded and Enjolras winced before nodding and heading off to his own room.

Enjolras was one of the first people in the hall the morning before Grantaire and Marius were to debate. By the time they entered the stadium, the hall was crowded. When Grantaire walked in, Enjolras was sure that he winked down at him. Enjolras narrowed his eyes and then watched as Marius joined him, looking to the world like a man on a mission.

Enjolras followed the debate very carefully, all the while watching to see if Grantaire or Marius saw him. He watched as Marius turned red with passion and Grantaire chuckled in the background before swiftly tearing Marius’s arguments apart. It was all so familiar that Enjolras had half a mind to tell Grantaire to leave well enough alone.

When the debate had finished, Grantaire and Marius entered the crowds to speak with their fanatics. Enjolras darted through the crowds to meet them and saw Marius kissing a woman. Silently, he wondered if this was the reincarnated Cosette that Marius had once spoken so highly of. Still, Marius seemed awfully busy, so he maneuvered through the mob to find Grantaire exiting the building. Enjolras leapt out the door after him and Grantaire raised an eyebrow as he lit a cigar. “Hello, pretty boy.” Grantaire commented and Enjolras blinked.

“Do you remember me?” Enjolras asked and Grantaire stared blankly before blowing smoke into Enjolras’s face. Enjolras coughed and scowled slightly.

“Should I?”

“Yes! I—we were…” Enjolras huffed, stumped.

“Go home, Apollo. It's too early for drunkenness.” Grantaire commented and Enjolras blinked.

“Why’d you call me that?”

“What?”

“‘Apollo’. Why’d you call me Apollo?” Enjolras insisted.

“You look like an Apollo reincarnate.” Grantaire answered after a long silence.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Enjolras demanded and inwardly kicked himself. He wasn’t even sure if _he_ believed in reincarnation.

“I don’t believe in anything.” Grantaire shut off, turning away from Enjolras, which only angered Enjolras, who jumped back in front of him.

“Yes, you do.” Enjolras glared. “Why else would you be running for candidacy?”

“To keep Marius from winning.” Grantaire shrugged and stared as Enjolras searched for words. “I may not start anything great, but at least I can delay the fall of our nation. How’d you get into the stadium anyway?”

“I had a soldier’s discount. And a lot of money.” Enjolras shrugged off the question.

“Thank you for your service.” Grantaire commented halfheartedly.

“Don’t bother.” Enjolras rolled his eyes, seeing the lie on Grantaire’s face. If the man didn't believe in anything, why would he thank Enjolras for risking his life? After all, according to his ideals, there was no point in doing so. Grantaire smirked.

“You want to go for a drink?” Grantaire asked.

“I don’t drink.” Enjolras responded and then sighed at his own incompetence.

“Why not?”

“I just…don’t.” Enjolras explained and shifted slightly. Why didn’t he? There was a reason…once… “But, um, dinner?”

“Kind of late, don’t you think?”

“I’ve been in that hall since this morning and you’ve been travelling and speaking. I’m sure you’re as hungry as I am.” Enjolras concluded and Grantaire gave a nod.

“Be right back.” Grantaire disappeared back into the building and emerged a few minutes later with a briefcase. “What’s your real name, Apollo?” Grantaire asked as they walked together.

“Enjolras.” He answered easily, despite the fact that everyone who wasn’t zombified was not allowed to hold this knowledge.

“Enjolras. That’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“Grantaire Grand, you can’t talk.” Enjolras countered and the man laughed.

“You know, you do seem a bit familiar. Why?” Grantaire asked and Enjolras just smiled back at him.

“Tell me when you’ve figured it out.”


	4. Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis discover what they can about Cosette and Marius.

_"You're second hand smoke_  
_I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me"_

_-"Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy_

**1944, New York City, New York**

“So, I’ve talked to Eponine about Cosette since you think that Marius might already be married to her. She said that the wife that has been briefly televised definitely looks like Cosette.” Combeferre explained and Enjolras nodded, sighing.

“I'm going out to meet with Grantaire.” Enjolras decided and Combeferre nodded.

“Be careful.” He informed Enjolras who sighed as he exited the house in search of Grantaire. Every time Enjolras left the house to meet with Grantaire, Combeferre told him the same thing. They had been meeting regularly while they were in New York. Occasionally, Grantaire would guess as to why he recognized Enjolras, though he never guessed correctly. Something told Enjolras it was unlikely that Grantaire _would_ ever guess correctly.

“Oh! Enjolras!” A voice called as Enjolras entered the nearest bar and Enjolras looked over to see Grantaire sitting with…Marius. Narrowing his eyes, Enjolras approached. “This is Marius. You know him right?”

“Yes.”

"He’s my best friend that I hate so much.” Grantaire commented and Enjolras looked to Marius, who was nodding as he pressed his lips together. Enjolras blinked in confusion.

“Don’t worry. I don’t understand it either. We’re constantly arguing and he clearly hates everything I stand for, but he follows me around nonetheless. I think he just doesn’t have any other friends.” Marius shrugged.

“You stand for nothing.” Grantaire added and Marius nodded slightly.

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighed. “No more.” Marius pushed the bottle away from Grantaire and Enjolras's eyes widened.  

“Few others would put up with his drunkenness.” Enjolras added and Marius shrugged.

“Guess that’s why.”

“You…look familiar. Do I know you?” Marius asked and Enjolras stared back, wide eyed as he waited. Marius stared back and then awkwardly looked away when he realized that Enjolras wasn’t going to answer. Enjolras sighed.

“Um, I saw your wife the other day. What’s her name?” Enjolras asked.

“Eudosia.” Marius responded and Enjolras blinked. That definitely sounded nothing like Cosette.

“Pretty. How long have you been married?”

“Three years.” Marius smiled, his eyes lighting up.

“Wonderful.” Enjolras nodded and looked to Grantaire.

“I’m not married.” Grantaire informed him and Enjolras nodded again.

“I know.” Enjolras responded quietly, wondering why on earth Marius had married someone that wasn’t Cosette. And why Eponine had thought that this woman was Cosette.

“Are you interested?” Grantaire wiggled his eyebrows at Enjolras, who blushed. Was he one of the possible fifteen people that would fight alongside Enjolras for free love rights? Marius’s chair screeched as he stood.

“Time to go home, Grantaire.” Marius remarked and Grantaire groaned.

“Headache.” Grantaire complained.

“Yeah, well…” Marius didn’t finish his thought as he lifted Grantaire out of the chair. “Nice meeting you, Enjolras.” Marius gave a small wave as he exited the bar with Grantaire in tow.

When he was sure that they had enough time to get ahead, Enjolras left the bar and headed home. There, he met Combeferre sitting at his desk, writing down the names of everyone they knew to have been resurrected and possibly reincarnated.

“Her name is Eudosia.”

"Okay. I’ll check with Eponine and see what Cosette’s full name was.”

“What?” Enjolras narrowed his eyes and Combeferre looked at him.

“Enjolras, what is ‘Cosette’ French for?”

“Why would I know that?” Enjolras asked in return, giving his friend a look as Courfeyrac draped himself across Combeferre’s lap.

“Little thing!” Courfeyrac announced and Combeferre kissed his forehead. “Okay, I’ll be smarter than Enjolras more often.” Courfeyrac commented and Combeferre chuckled, kissing Courfeyrac again.

“I’ll call Eponine, then.” Enjolras wrinkled his nose at them and headed off to do as he said. After confirming that Cosette’s real name had been Euphrasie, Eponine cleared her throat.

“So, um. I’ve been working with this lady named Musetta and her boyfriend Leighton Boss. And he reminds me of a friend of Marius’s. I don’t remember his name but—”

“Legles!” Enjolras shouted and heard Eponine complain at the noise.

“Sure.”

“Yes, he was dating Musichetta until she met Joly and they—yes, they knew each other.” Enjolras concluded.

“Okay. So they’re…what, reincarnated? I couldn’t quite understand Combeferre’s Buddhist babble.”

“Yes, reincarnated. Well, we think. We don’t know for sure.” Enjolras explained.

“Okay. I’m going to hang up now so you can go explode with Combeferre, alright?”

“Okay!” Enjolras shouted back and heard Eponine chuckle before saying goodbye. He burst back into the living room to inform Combeferre and Courfeyrac what he had found out only to see Joly standing in the doorway. “Joly!” Enjolras rushed forward and hugged Joly, who laughed as he hugged Enjolras back.

“Home sweet home!” Joly commented and Combeferre and Courfeyrac joined the hug.

Later that night, after informing Joly that Eponine had found Bossuet and Musichetta, Combeferre and Enjolras sat reading in the living room by the fireplace. Courfeyrac had fallen asleep in Combeferre’s lap, but Combeferre didn’t seem bothered. Instead, he stroked Courfeyrac’s hair out of his face absent mindedly.

“When did you know that you loved him?” Enjolras asked suddenly and Combeferre looked up in surprise.

“We’ve always been close. Though I suppose he was closer to Marius and I was closer to Jehan. But, I guess, after dying, we knew.” Combeferre explained and Enjolras nodded slowly.

“Is it possible that—” Enjolras stopped as he considered his words. “Is it possible that Grantaire could have loved me?” He asked and Combeferre raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“It is, indeed, very possible.” Combeferre commented and returned to his book.

"What do you mean by that?” Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows.

“How did Grantaire die, Enjolras?” Combeferre questioned and Enjolras pressed his lips together.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“What?”

“Grantaire died for you, but he didn’t believe in any of the things we were spouting off. He believed that you could succeed. When you didn’t, he didn’t see why he should.” Combeferre explained and Enjolras stared blankly. “Grantaire loved you, Enjolras. Homosexuality is not as rare as you believe.”

“So, Grantaire could be—” Enjolras stopped himself as he considered what Grantaire had drunkenly muttered to him in the bar that evening.

“Yes.” Combeferre looked up again to stare a blushing Enjolras down. “Are you?”


	5. Hope to Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Marius are invited over to Combeferre's for dinner at which they remember something vital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of depression, and attempted suicide.

_"You are my favorite 'what if'  
You are my best 'I'll never know'"_

_-"Fourth of July" by Fall Out Boy_

**1945, New York City, New York**

“They’re leaving.” Enjolras entered the house and his friends looked up at him. “They’re going back to D.C.” Courfeyrac nodded with his lips pressed together as Combeferre lowered his glasses to look at Enjolras.

“Well, what did you expect?” Combeferre asked and Enjolras gaped silently.

“I thought they would’ve remembered by now.” Enjolras replied and Joly winced.

“Invite them over for dinner.” Courfeyrac suggested and Enjolras looked to him as he considered this. “All three of them. You said that they all seemed close, right?”

“Yes.” Enjolras answered breathily and hurried to the phone.

“Wait, not now!” Combeferre called when he heard Enjolras inviting them over for dinner tomorrow night. Combeferre groaned as Courfeyrac sniggered.

The next night, when the group walked in, Grantaire was still complaining about a headache. Enjolras greeted them at the door and escorted the group to the living room until Combeferre finished dinner.

When Enjolras introduced them to Courfeyrac and Joly, Grantaire cried out, falling back onto the couch as he clutched his head. Marius began rubbing his head as well and Courfeyrac, Joly and Enjolras looked to each other, wondering if there was some weird poison they were living on that hadn’t killed them for other reasons.

“Grantaire?” Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder as Grantaire shook, sweating profusely as he stared blankly across the room. Combeferre burst into the room with wet rags that he tossed over Marius’s and Grantaire’s foreheads.

“What’s happening to them?” Eudosia cried out.

“They’re remembering.” Combeferre answered.

“What?” Eudosia—Cosette questioned. She stroked Marius’s hair out of his face until Marius blinked and sat up. He gasped as he looked around the room wildly.

“Courfeyrac!” Marius called out and threw himself into Courfeyrac’s arms.

“Well, right now it’s Cosmo, but that works!” Courfeyrac hugged Marius back with the same excitement and passion.

“I don’t understand.” Marius commented. “What’s wrong with Grantaire?” Grantaire was still sweating as he cried out occasionally.

“Well, you see, I am Courfeyrac, but as the times change—”

“He’ll be fine in a few seconds.” Enjolras interrupted.

“What’s going on?” Cosette demanded.

“Cosette!” Marius exclaimed and then blinked, stopping himself.

“Excuse me?” Eudosia snapped.

“Sorry, Eudosia.”

“He’s remembering.” Combeferre defended him and Eudosia just looked at him.

“You said that already. It didn’t clear anything up, if you’ll remember.” Eudosia remarked.

“Eudosia, do you remember Jean Valjean? Or Fauchlevant?” Marius asked her and she stared back blankly.

“No.”

“Jean and Georges Pontmercy?” Marius continued and Eudosia blinked but shook her head. From the letters that Marius had sent Courfeyrac back in the 1800s, they had learned that the couple had had two boys named Jean and Georges.

“What triggered Grantaire if I triggered Marius?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Me.” Joly informed them and Enjolras nodded. Joly's and Grantaire’s friendship had been strong all throughout the 1800s, so it made sense.

“Marius, do you remember your death?” Enjolras asked him quickly.

“What?” Eudosia cut in.

“Yes.” Marius nodded as he considered this. Courfeyrac winced, remembering his own. Finally, Grantaire’s eyes cleared and he sighed. He jerked up, throwing the rag off his head as he looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Joly and the smile widened as he looked from face to face until he landed on Enjolras’s and he frowned. He began shaking once more and then stood, muttering something about needing air.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Enjolras muttered as the blush faded from his face. Enjolras walked swiftly to find Grantaire. Eventually, he spotted a figure standing on the gate of the bridge that connected New York to New Jersey.

“Grantaire?” Enjolras called carefully, jumping at the sound of his own voice as his mouth went dry. Grantaire didn’t move as he stared down at the waves below him.

“You know, he doesn’t have any original thoughts, but…he’d probably still do better than me. Nobody wants a drunkard for a president anyway.” Grantaire claimed as Enjolras stepped closer.

“Grantaire, please get down.” Enjolras insisted and Grantaire’s dark eyes finally turned to face him.

“Why?” He asked in disgust and Enjolras felt his heart thud.

“Because there must be a reason you’re back, Grantaire. Come on. Get down. Let’s go…” He didn’t dare say ‘for a drink’ what with Grantaire’s previous statement. Grantaire scoffed and stared back down at the crashing water. “Grantaire.” Enjolras’s voice cracked and Grantaire stiffened.

“Please. Don’t make me watch you die again.” Enjolras begged and Grantaire looked back at him again with wide, watery eyes. He reached out for Enjolras, who hurried forward and helped him back down so that they both could sit on a bench nearby.  
Grantaire choked down a sob as he pressed his forehead to Enjolras’s, gripping the back of Enjolras’s neck in one hand and Enjolras’s hand in the other. “Grantaire.” Enjolras started, but Grantaire shushed him. “Don’t leave me.” Enjolras commanded and Grantaire pulled away with a blank expression, watching Enjolras attempt to compose himself.

“When I lose the election…maybe I’ll come back.” Grantaire informed him. Enjolras stared back and pressed his lips together, as he closed his eyes, finally putting on a poker face.

“We should get back.” Enjolras suggested and Grantaire ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t suppose you could tell them that I was sick and had to go home?”

“Now? No. You’re on suicide watch.” Enjolras raised an eyebrow and even though Grantaire turned away to hide his face, Enjolras saw the look of despair and fear. “Plus, I don’t want to fifth wheel.” Enjolras concluded and Grantaire looked at him.

“Courfeyrac and Combeferre finally got their act together, then?” Grantaire gave a fake smile as he followed Enjolras back.

“Yep.” Enjolras shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled along and Grantaire seemed to be hugging himself. Enjolras slightly wondered if he should assist or if that would make things uncomfortable.

“Anyway, you wouldn’t be fifth wheeling. You have Joly.”

“Still awkward.” Enjolras shrugged and Grantaire chuckled.

Back home, Enjolras saw that Marius was heading out. “Leaving so soon?” Enjolras asked, wishing that they would stay.

“Yes, um. I need to explain.” Marius gestured to Cosette, who was shaking Joly’s hand by the door.

“Fair enough. Listen, do you live with Grantaire?” Enjolras asked and Marius shook his head slowly.

“We’re in hotel rooms right now.”

“Not the same one?” Enjolras asked and he shook his head again. “Okay.” Enjolras looked over to see Grantaire eating the buttered bread that Combeferre had set out. “He’s staying here, then.” Enjolras decided and Marius blinked in surprise.

“He’s got to be on the plane by six in the morning.” Marius pointed out.

“I’ll make sure he’s in bed early, then. And he’ll be there.” Enjolras nodded and Marius nodded back before taking Cosette’s hand and escorting her out of the building.

“Dinner?” Enjolras exclaimed when he turned back to the remaining members of the house. Grantaire was curled up beside Joly as they watched television and Combeferre was handing out plates. “Right.” Enjolras stopped and shrugged, sitting down between Joly and Courfeyrac.

“I’m staying here, then?” Grantaire asked Enjolras, who nodded.

“I’ll drive you home to get your stuff so we can go straight to the airport.” Enjolras offered and Grantaire pressed his lips together.

“Enjolras, you’re wounded.” Joly informed him and Enjolras just looked at him.

“That was three months ago.”

“That was bullet hole in your stomach.” Joly added and Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Any normal human being would’ve died.” Joly explained.

"I wish I did. It would've sped things up." Enjolras grumbled.

“Yeah, someone’s going to have to explain that.” Grantaire remarked.

“I’ll explain on the way.” Joly decided, grabbing his keys and Enjolras sighed, clearly seeing that he was being overruled. Quickly, he stood and whispered to Joly about Grantaire's being on suicide watch. When they had left, Enjolras saw Courfeyrac and Combeferre staring at him.

“What?” He snapped and took a bite of the chicken that Combeferre had handed him.

“You need to remember that Grantaire was in love with you. With the difference in treatment from you, he’s got to be a little confused. And imaginably upset.” Courfeyrac remarked and Enjolras narrowed his eyes in frustration, but turned instead to watch television.


	6. Empty Your Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly catches up with Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide, PTSD, and depression.

_"Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_

_Too many war wounds and not enough wars_

_Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores"_

_-"Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy_

**1945, New York City, New York**

“So, what’s this about you being on suicide watch?” Joly asked when they both jumped into the backseat of a cab and Grantaire groaned.

“Enjolras’s a snitch.”

“Enjolras is suffering from trauma, apathy, and a bullet wound to the stomach. Lay off.” Joly responded and Grantaire sighed as he glanced from the road, to Joly and back again. “And maybe, explain?”

“Joly, you know.” Grantaire muttered and Joly looked to him.

“Depression. And either trauma or shock at this point, which I understand completely.” Joly diagnosed and Grantaire nodded.

“I wouldn’t know the difference.”

“Trauma’s reflection, shock’s too much at once.” Joly explained simply and Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s about it.”

“And suicide’s the answer?” Joly asked gently.

“If you just had two lives flash before your eyes and in both, you were abused, a drunkard, depressed, and unloved, do you think you’d think of any other options?”

“Hospitalization?” Joly suggested and Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Grantaire, be honest with me. What’s up?” Joly demanded as they stepped out of the cab and Grantaire paid the cabby.

“Joly, I feel like I’ve just fought a war.”

“Well, technically—”

“No, don’t give me the reincarnation speech. I’m sure I’ll get it from Combeferre and Enjolras when I get back. I mean that…I physically have felt…for a long time, now…that I’ve been fighting for my life.” Grantaire explained and unlocked the door to his suite rather than to the hotel room that Joly was expecting, not looking up at Joly. “And I’m just done.”

“I’m sorry.” Joly replied and then blinked in realization. “Remember something for me?” He asked as Grantaire began throwing things into a suitcase. “We’re all here for a reason. That’s the only way to explain why we are back again and nobody else seems to be having these moments of realization. Which means that…we’ve got to change the world. We’ve got to save it.” Joly explained and Grantaire looked back up at him with teary eyes and a slight smile before rushing over and crushing Joly in a bear hug.

“You’re the best doctor ever.” Grantaire muttered into his shoulder and Joly giggled slightly.

“So, um. What do you remember about Enjolras?” Joly questioned and Grantaire pulled away to give him a flat look.

“He’s beautiful and everything I admire in a man.” Grantaire explained and Joly nodded slowly. “Everything.” Grantaire responded in short and Joly pressed his lips together, going into the bathroom and collecting what supplies he could before throwing them into Grantaire’s suitcase.

“Still, then?” Joly asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Joly sighed. “Remember, he’s slightly less obsessed, but he’s still married to his cause. I mean, Combeferre said that he was talking to Enjolras about what he found attractive and Enjolras announced himself patria-sexual. Whatever that means.” Joly shrugged and Grantaire pressed his lips together in amusement.

“I thought you said he’s apathetic.” Grantaire reminded Joly.

“Yeah, he has his moments, though. I imagine that they will be coming much more often now that he knows his old friends are coming back.”

“He’ll stop at nothing.” Grantaire commented.

“He’s kinder, though. Could that be an issue?”

“No.” Grantaire snapped before Joly had even finished. “I can get over it. Nothing’s ever going to come of it, so I may as well forget it.”

“Denial.” Joly sang under his breath.

“Nobody’s dead.” Grantaire scoffed.

“Bahorel is.” Joly rolled his eyes and Grantaire winced away, glaring at Joly, who gasped.

“I’m so sorry! I forgot!” Joly promised and Grantaire shook his head, shrugging away Joly’s concern.

“No, just. How’d he die?” Grantaire asked.

“Gunshot. Like Enjolras, but he…I treated him, but he didn’t make it.” Joly’s voice cracked slightly and Grantaire looked away. Joly sniffed. “So, anyway, Enjolras focuses on how people feel about situations. Anyone else’s pain hurts him.” Joly explained and Grantaire nodded as he began zipping up his suitcase.

“Hey, speaking of sexuality, how have Combeferre and Courfeyrac gotten away with all that they have?” Grantaire changed the subject and Joly let it go.

“They say that they’re brothers. Enjolras claims to be their cousin.”

“Even I can see through that.” Grantaire rolled his eyes as they headed downstairs to turn in the hotel key.

“You’re much more perceptive than you give yourself credit for. Plus, you have similar reason to be perceptive.” Joly remarked and Grantaire blushed slightly.

As they jumped into the car, Grantaire sighed. “Okay, so you’ve got to explain what’s going on. We were all reincarnated?” Grantaire questioned, and Joly shook his head and began clarifying. 


	7. My 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire talk.

_"And don't mind me, I’m just a son of a gun_  
_So don’t stop until your heart goes numb_  
_Now I’m just numb_  
_I don’t feel a thing for you"_

_-"Novocaine" by Fall Out Boy_

**1945, New York City, New York**

When they arrived back at the house, the trio was sitting around the coffee table just where they had left them. Combeferre opened his mouth to explain, but Joly cut him off.

“I already explained everything. You guys need to leave him alone. Let him sleep.” Joly demanded and Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“Doctor’s orders.” He commented.

“We know we’re all here, but we need to figure out why.” Combeferre commented and Joly shrugged.

“We’ll know when the time comes, I suppose.” Joly offered and Combeferre pressed his lips together. “Right now, we all need to go to bed.” Joly concluded and Grantaire raised his eyebrows, but shrugged.

“You are sleeping with me.” Enjolras informed Grantaire, who grinned.

“So forthcoming.” Grantaire stretched.

“You know what I mean.” Enjolras blushed, glaring slightly.

“Enlighten me.” Grantaire responded and Enjolras sighed.

“Come on.” Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s sleeve and pulled him down the hall to his own room. When they entered, Grantaire raised an eyebrow. Enjolras was a slob. Books and clothes were all over the floor and the walls were painted an intense sky blue.

“Wow.” Grantaire muttered out and Enjolras looked away.

“The skies are never blue in Germany, nowadays.” Enjolras informed him and Grantaire stared back before continuing to look around.

“You were a soldier.” Grantaire commented.

“Yes.”

“How are you such a slob?” Grantaire continued and Enjolras glared.

“Anything to forget. Anyway, it’s organized chaos.” Enjolras explained and then sighed, facing Grantaire completely. Grantaire stared back, waiting for Enjolras to explain their sleeping arrangements.

“You died for me.” Enjolras informed him and Grantaire sighed, looking away.

“Not now, Enjolras.” Grantaire headed toward Enjolras’s bed to put down his stuff and Enjolras followed.

“Yes, now. You’re leaving early tomorrow.”

“I died for me.” Grantaire snapped back and Enjolras stared, waiting for an explanation. “You know why.”

“Do I?”

“Why do you think, Enjolras? I’m sure Combeferre and Courfeyrac have kept you up to date on the details of homosexuality.” Grantaire mouthed off and Enjolras stared back, neither breaking eye contact.    

“Why me?” Enjolras asked.

“You’re passionate. And beautiful.” Grantaire commented, reaching out slightly, but remembered himself, putting his hand down, clenching it into a fist and look away.

"But, you know our friends are right." Enjolras remarked and Grantaire glanced slowly at him. "I'm married to my work. Always will be. What you're looking for just...doesn't appeal to me."

"I'm not asking it to, Enjolras. I already know." Grantaire turned away, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. 

“Are you going to be uncomfortable on the bed with me?” Enjolras asked and Grantaire shook his head slowly. “I want to know you’re with me. Safe.” Enjolras explained and Grantaire nodded.

In bed, Enjolras held Grantaire’s hand in his. Grantaire muffled a squeak into the pillow and watched as Enjolras fell asleep. Sighing, he fell asleep shortly after that, for once, feeling safe.

The next morning, Enjolras had stolen all the covers and Grantaire was huddled against him to keep warm. Well, thrown across him rather inappropriately. Grantaire jumped up and Enjolras woke, looking over to him and blushing. “Oh, sorry.” Enjolras commented and shoved some of the blankets toward where Grantaire had been sleeping.

“Time to go.” Grantaire responded and Enjolras nodded.

The car ride was silent. Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were still asleep, so it was up to Enjolras to drop him off. At the airport, as Grantaire waved goodbye, Enjolras grabbed him and pulled him into a quiet corner. He quickly pecked Grantaire on the lips and Grantaire turned bright red.

“Remember, you are necessary to fix whatever’s coming. That’s why you’re here. And I need you. Don’t leave me permanently, now.” Enjolras demanded and Grantaire placed his hand in Enjolras’s hair before nodding and stepping away. “Oh, and I told Marius to watch you carefully, so don’t try anything.”

“I hope you didn’t say why again.” Grantaire muttered, glaring slightly at Enjolras.

“Don’t give me reason to.” Enjolras concluded and Grantaire shrugged.

“Goodbye Enjolras. I’ll see you in a few months.” He decided and Enjolras nodded as Grantaire walked off to the plane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I had a family member die, so everything's been a little hectic. I promise that I should have another chapter posted within the next week.


	8. June Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Gavroche return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of deaths, and low self esteem.

_"I try to picture me without you, but I can't_ _  
_

_'Cause we could be immortals_

_Just not for long_

_Live with me forever now"_

_-"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy_

**1945, New York City, New York**

“He doesn’t look great.” Enjolras commented as he stared at the television.

“I’m sure he appreciates that.” Courfeyrac muttered as he scribbled away at the desk. Out of everyone who survived the barricades, only Courfeyrac still worked to become a lawyer and was now well known as one.

“What makes you think so?” Combeferre questioned, ignoring Courfeyrac.

“Everyone looks pale in black and white.” Courfeyrac grumbled. And Enjolras sighed, knowing that Courfeyrac was working a tougher case purely by his comments.

“Well…” Combeferre started, but was interrupted by Enjolras.

“He’s not jumping to answer questions or make snide remarks about Marius. And not everyone has such prominent baggy eyes and scrawniness.” Enjolras added for Courfeyrac's sake and was readily ignored.

"He probably knows he's going to lose." Combeferre commented nonchalantly and paused when Enjolras scowled at him.

"He's got a better hold on reality than Marius does."

"His hold on reality is also better than yours, but we let you lead us into a riot, didn't we?" Courfeyrac added and Combeferre gave him a warning look.

"Yeah, and look where that got us." Enjolras snapped.

"Well, he'll be home soon." Combeferre changed the subject quickly.

"What makes you so sure?" Enjolras sighed.

"People are drawn to passion. They don't want to be told that we're all going to die." Combeferre reminded Enjolras, who winced and looked away. Combeferre's job had made him callous. Few things made his emotionless facade crack, though Courfeyrac claimed to know of a few. Combeferre was logical and didn't seem to want to care about others' emotions, seeing as he managed to squash his own from existence. Still, Enjolras understood. Combeferre's personality had strengthened over the century, strengthening also his morality and apathy.

 

As predicted, Grantaire lost the party elections. "I'm sorry." Enjolras claimed on the phone.

"You've no reason to be." Grantaire responded, sounding slightly slurred.

"Are you coming home?"

"I promised I would."

"No you didn't." Enjolras blurted and immediately regretted it. Grantaire sighed.

"I'll be there, Apollo." Grantaire replied, sounding too tired and drunk to actually understand this commitment.

Still, Grantaire arrived within the month. The other four had set up a bed for him, though it would be in Joly's room. Neither Joly nor Grantaire seemed to mind this, however.

When they arrived at the airport to pick Grantaire up, Grantaire's eyes seemed to slide right over Enjolras, but smiled when he saw Joly. Enjolras ignored this as Grantaire hugged Joly and Courfeyrac and then Combeferre in turn. Enjolras stood, waiting until Grantaire turned to him and widened his eyes.

"Oh god."

"What?" Grantaire continued to stare and Enjolras scowled. Enjolras looked behind himself and then back at Grantaire in confusion.

"Where'd all your hair go?" Grantaire gripped Enjolras's short hair and Enjolras tensed.

"I haven't done anything different recent-"

"No, no. When we died, you had long, flowing locks. Where'd they go?" Grantaire snapped and Enjolras stared back blankly.

"I had to cut it for the army." He replied finally.

"That was a year ago." Grantaire commented, narrowing his eyes.

"It's out of my face. I like it better this way." Enjolras opened his mouth to continue, but Grantaire cut him off.

"I don't." Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

"Why the sudden remembering?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire blushed, looking around rather than at Enjolras.

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's go home." Combeferre requested and they all headed off to get a cab.

"Combeferre and Enjolras have been obsessing over why you and Marius are alive again." Courfeyrac informed Grantaire, who smirked. Joly alone saw that the smile did not reach his tired eyes.

"Well, let me know when you figure it out." Grantaire chuckled and Enjolras turned to narrow his eyes at him again.

When they arrived at the house, Courfeyrac was hanging on Combeferre, but Combeferre turned his focus immediately to his books, still reading up on reincarnation and immortality. He had been given weird looks at the library. Courfeyrac continued to fawn over his boyfriend, trying to get him away from the books, but it didn't appear to be working.

Enjolras and Joly helped Grantaire get settled in his room. Occasionally, Joly would see Enjolras staring Grantaire down. Then, when Grantaire noticed, the tension in the room heightened. Then Grantaire's stomach grumbled. He blushed profusely as Enjolras turned. "Joly, could you make us some lunch?" Enjolras requested and Joly rushed out as requested after glancing at Grantaire, who rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod of approval. "How are you?" Enjolras asked Grantaire as he shoved Grantaire's second suitcase into the closet.

"Fine."

"A fine man does not step off a plane as drunk as when he stepped on." Enjolras remarked and Grantaire gave him a look. "You're not as good an actor as you think."

"That’s not the part that worries me in that observation." Grantaire retorted and Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows together before realizing.

"Oh. Marius called me." Enjolras explained and Grantaire sighed, rolling his eyes. "Have I upset you?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire looked him over.

"You and Marius's weird alliance upsets me."

"That's not what I'm referring to." Enjolras added, stepping closer to him and Grantaire stepped away.

"Just. Don't touch me. Don't do things you don't understand the effect of." Grantaire barked.

"I'd like to understand the effects. Please enlighten me." Enjolras snapped back, but Grantaire remained silent as he paced around the room slightly. "So, did I upset you?" Enjolras continued and Grantaire glared.

"Leave me alone, Enjolras." Grantaire muttered and left the room. Enjolras sighed and entered the living room to see that Courfeyrac had finally managed to pull Combeferre away from the kitchen. Enjolras sat in the chair beside them, waiting for them to notice him. They didn't. Instead, Combeferre was lying on top of Courfeyrac as his hands traveled and his lips latched onto Courfeyrac's.

"Can't you guys go to your own room?" Enjolras grumbled and they looked over to him, Combeferre's glasses crooked. Courfeyrac giggled and took them off, wiggling out from beneath Combeferre to lead him off to their room. Now, Enjolras was alone again. Rolling his eyes, he sat down at Combeferre's and Courfeyrac's desk and looked over the information that Combeferre had gained so far.

On Combeferre's notebook, the word 'GOALS' was written and underlined. Under that, there was a list of names of everyone reincarnated and still alive. Enjolras heard someone walk in behind him.

"Where is Javert these days?" Enjolras asked, waiting for Combeferre to come kick him out of his chair.

"He's a judge." Grantaire answered and Enjolras spun around to narrow his eyes at him. "That's the spy dude, right? At the barricades?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Enjolras responded and Grantaire handed him a newspaper.

"That's him, right?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras looked over the picture.

"Yes." Enjolras responded. The title of the article announced that Javert had found Marius's father-in-law guilty of grand larceny, which meant that Marius's presidential chances were plummeting.

"Poor 'Dosia." Grantaire commented, looking inside the newspaper to see Marius and Eudosia waving.

"Javert is a bit too obsessive." Joly entered the room with food for them all and Enjolras smiled at the smell.

"He thinks locking up Valjean will allow him to age again." Enjolras informed Grantaire as Combeferre and Courfeyrac entered the room. Combeferre gave Enjolras a pointed look and Enjolras jumped out of his friend's chair.

"I think he's hit it on the mark, though." Combeferre added as Courfeyrac threw on a jacket.

"Call from the hospital said that a young boy named Gabe was found sobbing over two dead boys and said that I was his dad." Courfeyrac announced.

"Don't let them identify him." Joly announced and followed Courfeyrac out the door.

Combeferre continued his train of thought. "I think that we are all here to end something that we started. In Javert's case, maybe it is capturing Valjean. In your case, winning." Combeferre pointed to Enjolras, who narrowed his eyes.

"Winning what?"

"Your revolution."

"I haven't started any revolutions recently." Enjolras remarked and Combeferre shrugged.

"What about the people being reincarnated?" Grantaire asked with a mouthful of food. In reality, they hadn't expected anything less from him.

"Same thing, I think." Combeferre remarked. "It could be that you guys are helpers to those already alive."

"Why am I here, then, oh wise Combeferre?" Grantaire leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Combeferre, who cleared his throat.

"Why did you die at the barricades?" Combeferre asked and Grantaire blushed violently as Enjolras looked away.

"None of your business." Grantaire muttered and Combeferre shrugged.

"What about the others?" Enjolras demanded, leaning over Combeferre's desk as Combeferre wrote.

"I don't know, Enjolras. Who knows someone better than that very same someone? Other than in your case. Because your case is the same as Courfeyrac's and mine." Combeferre shrugged.

"You know me too well."

"Anyone could've told you that you wanted to succeed." Grantaire commented and the other two looked at him.

"Has Joly given you our prognosis regarding your mental state?" Combeferre questioned him.

"I knew some of those words." Grantaire responded, giving Combeferre a confused glance.

"You have extremely low self-esteem. This is one of those situations where it is obvious. When you know something, you assume everyone knows it and more." Combeferre explained.

"No more prognoses, doc. I don't have the money." Grantaire commented and Combeferre smiled sadly at Grantaire's attempt at a joke. Instead, Combeferre refocused on his work while Grantaire and Enjolras read up and bickered over Javert's case.

Within an hour, Joly and Courfeyrac returned with Gavroche in tow. The boy was fast asleep, thrown over Courfeyrac's shoulders. As usual when they found Gavroche, the boy was slightly skinny, but not skinny enough to warrant them refusing Gavroche the right to leave the house. Though his body was stuck at ten years old, his mind had progressed, but not enough to defend his living alone on the streets. Still, they allowed him to make his own choices. "What's the verdict?" Combeferre asked.

"He was kind of rambling, but from what I understand, Gav found his little brothers." Courfeyrac explained, readjusting the boy.

"I didn't know he had brothers." Combeferre responded.

"Yeah, two little brothers that he took care of back in 1832. He said that he found them wandering the street, but I couldn't quite understand why he knew that they were them." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Same way we all know. We look and identify." Enjolras added and Courfeyrac shrugged, nodding slightly. "Put him in my bed. I'll take the couch." Enjolras decided and Courfeyrac did so.


	9. Gone So Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire dies, but Combeferre knows what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of suicide and therefore, major character death. Jump to double paragraph break to further plot without suicide description. Mentions of child abuse.  
> 

_"You pull the black out curtains down..."_

**1945, New York City, New York**

Around midnight, Enjolras stood and stretched. His back hurt from sleeping on the couch, but when he checked on Gavroche and saw the boy snoring, he smiled, knowing that the boy would be thankful even if he didn’t vocalize it.

Sighing, Enjolras headed off to the bathroom. The door was locked, but the lights were off. Narrowing his eyes, Enjolras knocked and received no answer. He tried the door again and then sighed, figuring that someone had accidentally locked the door after themselves. He grabbed a paperclip and used it to pick the lock.

After turning the lights on, Enjolras gasped. He fell down beside Grantaire and put pressure on his slashed wrists to stop the blood flow. "Help!" Enjolras shrieked.

After what seemed like a lifetime, footsteps sounded behind him. "Enjolras?" Gavroche stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"No. No. Gavroche, go get Combeferre. Or Joly." Enjolras insisted and Gavroche did as he was told, too tired to have seen Grantaire's dying body, Enjolras hoped.

Combeferre arrived in the doorway and grunted in surprise. "Courfeyrac, 911, now!" Combeferre demanded and leaned down beside Enjolras, turning the bathtub on cold behind them. "Keep the pressure, I'm going to lift him into the tub." Once that was done, Combeferre used his shirt to make a tourniquet around Grantaire's arm above the cut. Joly appeared and worked on the other arm.

"Get out, Enjolras." Combeferre finally announced and Enjolras looked over to him in confusion before hearing his own loud sobbing and begging for Grantaire to wake up. Enjolras tried to stand, but slipped in the blood surrounding him. Enjolras whimpered, but grabbed a towel and began mopping the blood off himself. It wasn't working.

Courfeyrac appeared, helped Enjolras undress, and carted him into the other bathroom. Courfeyrac turned on the shower and helped Enjolras into it, supporting Enjolras for a few moments before Enjolras's sobbing stopped. Then, Enjolras began to work, scrubbing the remaining blood off himself and asking Courfeyrac to bring him clean clothes. Courfeyrac did so.

The ambulance had arrived and taken Grantaire and Combeferre to the hospital while Enjolras was in the shower. It was decided that Courfeyrac would drive Enjolras to the hospital while Joly stayed with Gavroche. Joly's past trauma needn't further awaken.

The drive was silent other than the occasional audible sniff from either of them. When they reached the hospital, Enjolras waited to help Courfeyrac out of the car, since Courfeyrac had become a sobbing mess on the way there.

Inside, they were directed to a hallway where they could see Combeferre working with other doctors over Grantaire's body. "Is he alive?" Enjolras spoke for the first time and Courfeyrac whimpered in response.

Eventually, Combeferre stepped out and looked at Enjolras and Courfeyrac, but didn't make eye contact. Instead, he pulled his friends into a group hug and whispered softly, "He didn't make it."

 

Back at the house, Joly and Enjolras were sitting in the kitchen eating whatever ended up in their hands while Courfeyrac and Gavroche watched television with Combeferre working at the desk. "Do we tell Marius?" Joly asked and Enjolras slowly nodded.

"Yeah. He and Grantaire may not have liked each other very much, but they're the closest friends each other's got. He ought to know before the papers release the information." Enjolras decided and Joly offered him the phone, but Enjolras just stared at it, pressing his lips together. Joly sighed and called Marius up himself.

Enjolras stood and went to sit on the floor beside Combeferre even though there still was room on the couch and the chair next to it. Combeferre ran his fingers through Enjolras's hair once, but then went back to work as Enjolras leaned against his leg.

"Why now?" Enjolras asked Combeferre softly so Gavroche wouldn't hear. As far as Gavroche knew, a friend of theirs had died. He didn't know who and they planned to keep it that way if at all possible. After putting Gavroche back in bed last night, Joly had cleaned up the blood in the bathroom. 

"Why did he die last time?" Combeferre asked and Enjolras inhaled sharply.

"He implied that he didn't want to live without me." Enjolras remarked and Combeferre winced. "That doesn't make sense in this case. I'm still here this time."

"Maybe he saw that as a way to stop his own reincarnation." Combeferre suggested and Enjolras's eyes welled up again.

"Dying without me?" Enjolras whimpered and Combeferre sighed, placing his hand on Enjolras's head again.

"I could be wrong. He could be wrong. We just have to wait and see, Enjolras. Everything will come to pass in its own time." Combeferre remarked and Enjolras sighed before standing and going off to sleep in his own bed.

Later, he woke to see a note on the counter in the kitchen. No sunlight was shining through the windows although the clocks said it was only a few hours past noon. The note was addressed to Combeferre and Enjolras, informing them that Joly, Courfeyrac and Gavroche were going to the park.

Combeferre was still working in the living room when Enjolras slumped into it. "Where were you?" Enjolras asked, trusting the tired eyes and suit on Combeferre to tell him that Combeferre hadn't been asleep when that letter was written.

"Library." Combeferre responded blankly and they were both silent.

“Combeferre?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m creating a list of the similarities in each reincarnated's first and second lives.”

“And whatcha got so far?”

“According to Marius and Eponine, Cosette was adopted after being abused by her former adopters.”

"And?"

"That could explain Grantaire's death. Every person's goals must be obtained within the same lifetime. I'm guessing, with Marius's assistance, that Cosette's goal is to be raised by her own parents and have a completely normal childhood."

"There's no such thing as a normal childhood." Enjolras grumbled, but trailed off in the realization of how ornery he was being. "So, whatever Grantaire's goal is hasn't been reached yet?"

"I don't believe so, personally."

"And we won't succeed in anything without him?" Enjolras continued.

"You need him to balance you. To remind you to be realistic." Combeferre added and Enjolras stared at his friend.

“We’ll succeed if Cosette isn’t given up for adoption?” Enjolras questioned and Combeferre nodded slowly. “Then what was the point in having him come back just to kill himself?” Enjolras hissed and held his face in his hands before collapsing onto the couch in hopelessness.

_"...Just not for long."_

_-"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy_


End file.
